The Revolutionary War
by Reno Saikari
Summary: Alfred is tired of England bossing him around. So he asks France for Help My take on the Revolutionary War Warnings inside.


Title: The Revolutionary War

Rating: MA

Pairing: FrUs

Warnings: Smutty goodness

A/N: CoAuthored with misamisachna , so this was a lot harder to write than I thought I've had a lot of writers blocks and think I will stick to one shots for now it seems to work a lot better for me, anyway I hope you enjoy this and no flames! Please Read and Review letting me know what you thin anyway it may not be the best story in the world but I tried my best and I did a lot of research on it as well.

* * *

"France you wouldn't understand how frustrating this is!" He shouted as he slammed his drink on the table. "Oh Amérique, 'e's not all zhat bad." France replied softly as he sipped a glass of wine that had been beautifully preserved. HIs own sentence made him chuckle as he had known england for a long time and for America to come to him to complain it was all funny to him. ."But He is! He's trying to treat me like a child again and it's unfair!" France swirled the glass of wine as he looked up at the other blond. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" He asked him a serious look in his eyes. "I don't know… Its unfair how he keeps taxing my citizens and treating me like a child." France shrugged softly as he looked at the male who was doing nothing but complaining. "Amérique." He said softly as he locked eyes with the other and took another sip of his wine. "You know what has to be done." He said darkly before paying for the drinks and leaving.

* * *

Feeling rather bewildered having France's little to no advice replay inside of his head for the long months just trying to return home. It seemed to become more and more hopeless to count on the man or his country to do anything. After all the country was lewd and obscene with its laws. He did start to wonder at how he was going to get back at England, at least get his attention. Staring out into the harbor as his vassal pulled into port, he started to get a humorous idea. It all seemed to click he was smuggling tea, he refused to buy any imported tea. His eyes were full brooding as he started to scheme out the perfect way to get back at England.

* * *

Alfred smirked as he looked to the other five men who were with him as he moved around another corner of the ship, the men were gone and it was time for them to set their plan in motion. With no men on the ship they moved quickly as they lifted the crates of tea on to the side of the ship and let it fall over to the side, he felt empowered as he did this to the hundreds of crates on board that ship, the feeling of having a hand in the rebellion of his older brother, his hand moved to pick up the next crate of tea with one of the men who was with him, his name was Timothy Andrews and he had grown close to the man. FInally as they lifted the last crate to the side of the ship they let it fall over the side and into the water it dropped the men quickly made their way off the ship as they headed back to base so that they could celebrate their accomplishment.

* * *

Alfred ran dodging shots as he fired a few rounds of his own, hitting the british soldiers one by one. He quickly loaded the gunpowder into his rifle and packed it down before inserting the bullet and firing another round. He was fighting at Concord against his brother's army. They had open fired on his citizens earlier today and that was not okay with the American. Another shot was fired and he turned his head as he looked to see his friend Timothy fall on the ground limp dripping blood. His body froze as he ran over to the other man who was laughing. Alfred glared as he stood and readied his rifle again shooting down the man who dared to shoot down his friend. He now had another reason to fight. He would never forgive them, not as long as he lived, he would never forgive England.

As the sunset America was drenched in blood, the ground was red like a dozen red roses had been planted in Concord He looked down at the ground at the men who were one the ground dead, to many had died that day, and for what? He could feel the tears running down his face as he looked over the horizon and then once again to the bodies on the ground. "I will make sure that he pays." He muttered to the survivors. "He won't get away with what he has done."

* * *

Alfred Stood in the room of Francis Bonnefoy, he faced outside of the window as the frenchman looked over him. "You know what you are asking don't you?" He asked softly as he looked over the young American, who nodded. Francis stood from sitting in his chair and moved behind the America. "Alright I'll 'elp." He stated softly as he leaned into him. "BUt I 'ave some conditions." Alfred nodded looking over his shoulder at the elder male. "You can't seek peace with England." He murmured into his ear his hands trailing down the other male's body. Alfred nodded as he turned to face France his hands moved to his shoulders. "How about we seal the deal." He said seductively as he kissed the other male gently on the mouth and France smirked softly.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance as the both males moved their lips and kissed, no one would be able to tell where one began and where the other one ended. Hands searched for shirts and skin as they fought in a rough and sloppy way, it was pure lust from both sides. Pushing Alfred backwards he made his way to the bed that was in the room, a nice king sized bed that was elegantly made with drapes that hung from the top of it. Francis slid his hand up the other man's chest as he ripped the garment from his body like it was paper and moved to attack his chest, his tongue and teeth attached to a nipple as he sucked and teased the nub, causing the male to moan loudly as he laced his fingers through his hair and Francis smirked.

Francis continued his assault on his nipples as he moved his hands lower, removing pants as quickly as they possibly could.. Hands stroking each other as Francis let his captive nipple go, he grinned. "Let me show you a pleasure zat will send you to 'eaven mon amis." He chuckled as he moved lower, kissing, licking and sucking a trail down to his manhood. He smirked as he watched it stand proudly as he licked his length from the bottom to the mushroom shaped head, he pulled back when Alfred shivered. "Does Arthur know 'ow lewd you are?" He said with a deep chuckle as he moved back to lap at his cock and balls. His hand teasing and stroking his length before he took the whole thing into his mouth and grinned. Alfred moaned and arched up as his entire cock was engulfed in Francis' hot, wet, and tight mouth as the male took all he could and stroked the rest of it, he wanted to get him good and wet. His hand moved to toy with his balls as he had Alfred crying out in pleasure. It felt like forever for Alfred but finally that tight coil in his stomach released and he climaxed into Francis' mouth, he choked a bit swallowing a bit but spitting the rest on the hardwood floor. Francis licked his fingers as he prepared himself to play the woman's role.

It was painful for him but he knew it would be pleasurable at the end of it, his fingers moved against his tight walls as he tried to loosen himself as much as possible before he straddled the younger nation and began to slide down on top of him, moaning as the male just barely fit inside of him. the male gave himself time to adjust to him and Alfred writhed underneath him as he tried not to thrust up, this was Alfred's first time. He began to move slowly as he felt the other rub against the inside of his ass, his walls as snug as it could be around him. Slowly the other grew use to it and began to use his legs to bounce on the other's lap, Alfred's hand moved to his hips instinctively as he used them to push Francis down onto his cock with great power.

Francis rode Alfred as the two moaned and panted as they became one crying out and moaning as they thrust and bounced and tried to make the other climax, neither one wanting to give in. Alfred thrusted up into Francis as he moved and thrust even harder into him causing Francis to curse in his native language his hands moving to Alfred's chest for support. For what seemed like hours they fucked -for lack of a better word- panting and moaning and the only other thing heard than that was the slap of skin against skin as Francis rode Alfred, the coils in their stomachs growing tighter and tighter as they moved closer to their orgasm. Alfred thrusted up again this time though he struck something that made Francis see white for a moment. "Alfred!" He cried out as his body lurched forward and he came his body spasming as he came all over his chest and Alfred's as well. The younger blond couldn't contain himself any longer with Francis clenching around his cock and he shot his seed deep inside of the older male he was inside of. His head was spinning as he panted and looked up at Francis his eyes were dim as he was sated, his eyes closed as he fell asleep.

* * *

The rain was hard as it came down from the heavens as they faced off, England was tired, he was frightened. HIs mighty kingdom was defeated by his little brother, his pride was broken as he looked up to Alfred who had never looked so serious in his life. He couldn't help it as the tears ran down his face. "How far have we fallen?" He asked to no one in particular the tears streaming still, that once young colony was now fighting him for independence. He didn't understand it, he couldn't understand it as he fell to his knees he looked at him. "We were brothers." He looked down as he tried to think of what to say to the man who wouldn't speak to him. "Why don't you finish me?" England begged as he looked down at the ground. "I won't kill you." Came the reply from Alfred who continued to look at his once brother. "And we are not brothers anymore." He stated as he turned and walked away from the battle ground where he had won, Francis stood by a tree and as the male passed he stated. "You don't 'ave to listen to 'im anymore." He chuckled, Alfred said nothing he just kept walking.

* * *

End

Tell me what you think okay?


End file.
